The sleepover from hell, part three
by silverscissors
Summary: my third part... Yami looks most lovely... please read and review... i try, i really do...


Chapter Three  
  
Hehe... reviews + cappuccino ice cream = happy Senny ^^; Well I must say this is confusing... Two of you didn't want yaoi and one did... well two if you count me... curses... *grumbles something about people not making up their minds* Ahh, well... I won't put any... gomen nasai, Fictionfan-sama, maybe in another fic...  
  
~*~!~*~  
  
Malik, who could just see Yami's outline in the dark – and let's face it: his hair would probably make him look very scary – shrieked as Yami handed him the bowl and said:  
  
"Malik, hold this please."  
  
"IT'S THE BOOGIE-MAN!!" Malik wailed and threw the spaghetti bowl high in the air, landing with a dull  
  
~SPLAT~  
  
~*~!~*~  
  
Everyone drew a collective breath. Everyone – that is – who did not get a spaghetti sauce-bath. (The one who did simply uttered a little cry of ticked-off-ness.)  
  
Ryou stared. Malik stared. Yugi stared. Bakura stared. Marikku stared. Yami wiped meat sauce out of his eyes.  
  
The lights flicked on, Malik was standing next to the light switch with his hand still raised.  
  
"Hey, how'd you do that?" Bakura asked, ignoring the poor Pharaoh.  
  
Malik shrugged.  
  
Someone cleared his throat and they all turned back to Yami, who looked like a Picasso masterpiece. He now matched the wall: a lovely piece of modern art.  
  
When Yugi pointed this out, Yami went as red as the sauce he now had all over him. Realizing what this implied, Yugi gasped.  
  
"My room!"  
  
The boys looked around them. The bed was covered in spaghetti, the ceiling dripping with meat sauce and his bookshelves, work desk, carpet and floor were cover in both.  
  
"Co0ol..." Marikku said looking around with a huge grin.  
  
"ALRIGHT, SO YOU CLEAN IT!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Fine, I will!" Marikku snapped back.  
  
"Fine, so do!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Ok, ladies... peace and love..." Bakura said in a very non-Bakura-ish pacifistic way, separating them.  
  
They immediately stopped arguing and stared at him like this:  
  
0.o;  
  
So he stared back like this:  
  
^___^  
  
So they got scared and ran to hide behind their respective aibous.  
  
Marikku snapped out of it first.  
  
"'Peace and love' my foot! You're the one who's always trying to kill someone or something!"  
  
"At least I succeed in it..." Bakura said calmly, examining his nails and smirking.  
  
"I'll give you to three to take that back."  
  
"I'll give myself to three to run away!" And he did, slamming the door behind him.  
  
The others all sweatdroped like so:  
  
¬¬U  
  
And began cleaning up after the mess. A few minutes later, Bakura must have judged it safe to come back in. Marikku then began chasing the poor tomb robber all around Yami, who grabbed them by their pointy hair and chucked them outside. They landed hard on the floor with a BAM and whined, rubbing their behinds.  
  
Yami slammed the door to keep them out.  
  
"Hey dumass!" Bakura said.  
  
Marikku turned, realizing too late, making the other spirit burst out laughing.  
  
"Zip it and help me open the door... you nut..."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well you're a pineapple!"  
  
Marikku stared for a while then shook his head and got up, yanking on the door handle, only managing to pull it out of the doorframe.  
  
"Whoops..."  
  
Bakura stood too; his eyes widened and a eeeeeeevil grin spread across his face as he saw what the trusty grave keeper had accomplished.  
  
"Oh, Yugi is gonna kill you! Nyahahahaha!"  
  
"What? Did someone call me?" came Yugi's voice from inside.  
  
"NO!" Marikku shouted, just as Bakura hollered "YES!"  
  
"Huh?" Yugi said, "I –"He was cut short when he realized his hand touched nothing as he tried (emphasis on the 'tried') grabbing the door handle to step into the hall and see what the two whackos were up to.  
  
"Mou hitoru no boku, what--?" came Yami's voice, "where's the thingy?"  
  
He got a strange look from the two hikaris.  
  
"You know, the thing, there... the thing you grab and twist...?"  
  
From out in the hall, Bakura and Marikku had burst into hysteric laughter: they had obviously been thinking dirty. Catching up, Ryou and Malik began giggling, too. Yugi went red. Yami turned a very pretty shade of purple.  
  
"Shut up!" he squealed. The Pharaoh was apparently not used to being mocked.  
  
"Ahh, get used to it, Pharaoh, sooner or later there's going to be someone superior to you who will shove it in your face at every possible occasion... right now, those people are Marikku and I... so we would just like to take this opportunity to say..." There was a pause and then Marikku and Bakura shouted:  
  
"LOOOOOOOSERRRRRRR!!"  
  
Yami did not find this amusing, he began cursing but was silenced as Marikku continued:  
  
"What were you saying BEFORE that, Pharaoh? Something about a 'thingy'...?"  
  
"Yeah," Yami pursued, "That thing you grab and –"He stopped, sweatdroped and decided to rephrase himself as he heard the others snicker, "You know..." he began making gestures as if opening an imaginary door, "The thing-a-ma-jiggy!" he shouted getting impatient.  
  
"Ohh," Bakura said sarcastically, "You mean a whatcha-ma-call-it!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Marikku joined in, equally sarcastic, "A thing-ee-ma- bob! Of course! How stupid are we? How could we have not understood you were talking about a D-O-O-R--H-A-N-D-L-E!"  
  
"Yes!" Yami exclaimed, grateful, "Thank you!"  
  
"You are very unwelcome."  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up a stray meatball that had hid near Yugi's shoe.  
  
MeatBallMan *in squeaky little voice*: "Help me! Help meee!"  
  
Yugi took a step back.  
  
MeatBallMan: ~SPLOOT~ "Too late..."  
  
~*~!~*~  
  
Well, that's pretty much it, folks, please joins me in my next chapter... 'The Revenge of The Meat Ball Man'! Ariagatou and please, please review, or the MeatBallMan will eat Yugi! And Yami, too, while I'm at it! Muahaha—cough cough—hahahaha! 


End file.
